Mistake
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: I'd made many mistakes in my life, but this one was the worst. Slash. Christophe/Gregory.


**As the previous one was dedicated to my Kyle, this one is dedicated to my Gregory - Emma. And also another friend of mine who cosplays Gregory - Steph.**

**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Warning: Slash.**

**

* * *

  
**

We all make mistakes, right? It's one of the many things that make us human. Even in my seemingly perfect life, I'd made many mistakes, some worse than others.

1. I'd decided to move with my parents to South Park. I was offered the choice of going with them, or staying with the rest of my family back home in London, I chose the former. I didn't expect South Park to be a small, crude little mountain town - the people there are so uneducated and quite frankly, idiots. The minute I arrived I was outcast, simple for speaking properly, and having a 4.0 grade average from Yardale; I doubt those fools even knew what a 4.0 grade average meant! I made few friends however - the first being a beautiful and intelligent girl by the name of Wendy Testaburger. She was so passionate for someone her age, but in the end discarded my friendship for the affection of Stanley Marsh, who vomited upon her talking to him. How vile. I continued to be outcast for my time there, for being British (even though the Americans insisted I was French), and though their was another English boy in my class we never got on; for he was a commoner, and simply allowed others to walk all over him. I got involved with La Resistance, taking it over from the idiots who created and helping lead it to victory in the war against Canada, which if you ask me, was completely and utterly unneeded.

* * *

2. I'd used that previously mentioned 4.0 grade average to get into Politics. I didn't get very far however, before realising how corrupt and off-track the American government had become; I wasn't going to just go along with it, ignore it and carry on, no. Instead I made a stupid choice - I became corrupt and off-track - by specialising in underground organizations, mafia work and the like. I was intelligent, yes, but that didn't mean I was going to use it for the right things. The ends justify the means, I say. In a short amount of time I'd climbed my way to the top of the ranks, surpassing my elders in no time. This of course, was an idiotic thing to do. It was risking everything I had; my home, my family, my friends, my future and my career. But I did it anyway. Bloody idiot. It was a job I'd have to keep secret from my entire family as my mother would disown me - wait, no, probably kill me if she ever found out the illegal work I undertake and control. Most of the kids in South Park guessed I had a job, and that it certainly wasn't following the law, but they kept their noses out of it and acted no different.

* * *

3. I'd started smoking. Ever since I can remember, I couldn't stand the smell of smoke - the way it clings to your clothes and hair and makes you smell quite awful, in my opinion. It yellows your teeth and nails, aging your skin. One of the more vile habits I'd picked up as I grew older. My parents were very anti-smoking. They said it was a thing for commoners and people with no hopes, for them to taint themselves with nicotine and addiction, and ruined their perfect bodies. Did I start to rebel against my parents? Oh heavens no. I never smoke in the house, though my room always smells of smoke unfortunately - this, however, is not my fault. Why did I start then? I'm not quite sure. But I think most of it; in fact, probably 99% is because my best friend does. I can't stand the smell of smoke unless it's on him. I think it's a common and disgusting habit, unless it's him with the cigarette between his lips, exhaling the smoke constantly from his lungs. The smell reminds me of him, and I love it. He tastes like nicotine and smoke and I adore it. The person in question, I believe is one of my biggest mistakes.

* * *

4. To continue what I just said, I don't believe meeting this person was a mistake, no, he's my best employee. He's my mercenary. He's exceptional at what he does, lucky, talented, and he always gets the job done. Even with bullets in him he'll still strive to finish what he started. People pay me a lot for our services, his services. He's also the reason my room constantly smells of smoke. He's also the reason I have to be careful in my own home, so I don't make another mistake of letting my parents know that I am not only gay, but spending most of my nights in bed with a Frenchman who is also very talented in the bedroom, as well as his work. But the reason he is one of my biggest mistakes in my 17 years so far? I fell in love with him. I, Gregory, have fallen in love with one of the world's best mercenary's - Christophe DeLorne, or rather "The Mole". This has risked my life even more on several occasions, as well as his own and both our families and yet I still continue to hire him. I sickeningly crave his attention like a lost puppy. I'd do anything he asked, even if I didn't approve of it just because he asked. Yes, falling in love with Christophe was the biggest mistake in my life. But it was a mistake I was willing to repeat over and over again.

* * *


End file.
